


dependency and mind break go hand in hand

by sammysdick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mind Break, Powerplay, Violence, abaddon has a mommy kink, i guess, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammysdick/pseuds/sammysdick
Summary: Fill for a prompt on LJ: Abaddon kidnaps and ties Dean up until his arms and legs are numb and useless. She uses him as she sees fit and only after he's weak and pliant but too many forced orgasms and too little food does she release the binds and massage him and coo over how weak and defenceless he is. She talks about all the things she could do and he couldn't even lift a finger to stop her. She feeds him and cards her fingers through his hair and scratches down his back with almost perfect maternal instinct.He hates feeling so powerless and vulnerable but the way she cares for him keeps him drifting long after he's trussed up again. Then she's cruel to him and pulling as many screams and whimpers from him as she pleases which makes her horny and the process starts all over again.





	dependency and mind break go hand in hand

**Author's Note:**

> link for prompt [here](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/103958.html?thread=39427350#t39427350)

Dean groaned as he came to. His head throbbed and the pleasant numbness in the rest of his body was already starting to fade into a dull ache. It took him a moment, but the sharp tug of pain when he tried to bring a hand up to rub the sleep out of his eyes had him alert all of a sudden. Which he immediately regretted since the dull ache now hit him full force, causing him to groan in pain.   
  
He was fucking tied up! Like some friggin amateur nonetheless! Must not have been too long though, judging by the fact that he couldn't yet feel the pins and needles that were bound to add to his agony if he stayed like this much longer.   
  
His struggles had caused the chains of his restraints to rattle, and he mentally kicked himself for still being out of it. That had surely caught his captives attention!  
  
As if on cue, a breathy laugh sounded from somewhere behind him. Dread filled his being at the prospect of the owner of that sound. That damned Knight of Hell, Abaddon, had apparently managed to capture him.  
  
A moment later his suspicions were proven right as she stepped into his line of sight, wearing that perpetually smug smirk. She didn't seem to notice the death glare Dean had trained on her since the moment she came into view; and instead strolled right over to him and leaned down to grip his jaw in a rough tilt upwards.  
  
"Dean, Dean, Dean," Abaddon continued in her smug manner. "Haven't I told you the  _ideas_  you give to a girl!"   
  
Not having to do much to summon the ever present bravado, he gave the demon a sarcastic smile, knowing his squinted eyes gave it away despite his face still squished in it's hands.  
  
He yanked at his restraints once more, prompting the demon drop his face as it stepped away.   
  
"I honestly thought you'd be smarter than that, Dean." She gave him a mock pout. "Think I'd tie you lose enough for you to wriggle free?"  
  
Dean licked his lips, wincing at how dry they felt.   
"Yeah, well, it wouldn't be like me to just roll over and play puppy for you now would it?"  
  
That earned him another sharp laugh from it. Honestly, he could do without the demon rubbing in every advantage it thought it had every chance it got.   
  
"No, Dean-o, that wouldn't. But that doesn't mean  _I_  still won't make you my bitch."   
  
Dean gave her a droll stare. He didn't know whether to mock her or feel afraid.   
  
The gleam in the demon's eye was making him lean more towards fear- as much as he hated to admit though.  
  
"Sorry, hun. I'm nobody's bitch," he rolled his eyes.  
  
His knees were already starting to ache at the awkward angle he'd been tied up with a band holding his legs together tightly just under his thighs, and his legs folded beneath him, ending with the bands around his feet bolted to the floor.  
  
When he tried to shift to alleviate some of the pressure from the weight on the one side, he was instantly reminded of his arms crossed behind his back from each chain connected to a band pulling in the opposite direction.   
  
It scared him that he somehow understood the demon's intentions so well that he knew she liked seeing him below her- another way to assert her own power over him.   
  
"Oh, you  _will_  be mine," she said, her voice ringing with a surety his own had lacked when he'd just announced he wasn't a bitch.  
  
God damned demons and their mind games.  
  
Wasn't even really a ' _she_ ', Dean reminded himself. Demon's didn't really have a specific gender. Not that he really cared what their preference was. He wasn't interested in wasting much thought on angel/demon genders- though he  _was_  getting real tired of switching from she to it when referring to Abaddon. 

Dean would have responded to that- he really would have. But he was kind of busy trying to twist his wrists this way and that to see if maybe he could loosen his bindings.   
  
Too late, he realized, as Abaddon was suddenly  _there_  grasping his face tightly and tilting it up roughly to make him meet her eyes just as she flashed them black. Which, well, did nothing to help him keep his concentration on trying to wriggle his wrists free.  
  
_Not that it would have done you much good_ , he thought to himself bitterly as he glared up at her, pain flaring down his arms.  
  
"Do you know what I wanna do to you Deano?" She chuckled softly, a sound that could be mistaken as fond instead of what it actually was. Mocking. And Dean wasn't one to be fooled. Not yet.  
"I wanna gauge your pretty,  _pretty_  eyes out and hear your screams. I hear they shook the racks like no other."  
  
There it was! The sadistic streak blindingly obvious now. It was funny, he thought to himself, how Abaddon didn't actually seem to be mocking him despite talking about torturing him.  
  
"Oh spare me your dirty talk, Abaddon. It doesn't really do it for me like it does for you," he rolled his eyes. That's it. Hide behind sarcastic remarks and fake bravado.   
  
Another laugh rang out, sharp and echoing, as she threw her head back. The sound had barely stopped ringing in his ears before there was the sharper sound of fabric ripping.   
  
"Like getting to the point I see," and was it just him or did the demon's voice sound somewhat breathy?  
  
He must be more sluggish than he thought because only after her sentence ended did he feel the rush air on his body simultaneously with the added aches from the force put behind ripping his clothes. And wasn't this just great, he was now in an even more vulnerable state than he'd been drugged and tied at a Knight of Hell's mercy.   
  
"Hardly seems fair I'm the only one stripped bare, huh?" And no. His voice hadn't shaken.  
  
"Better get with the party, sweetheart. Bitches have to stay bare," she winked and moved to the table beside her to pick up a pair of black leather gloves. And just wait! That hadn't been there a moment ago!  
  
Feeling like he was safe to take his eyes away from Abaddon for the moment, he quickly glanced about, taking in their surroundings.  
  
It was big- the room they were in. Not exactly can't-see-the-ends big, but big enough to hold a friggin cage bolted into the floor next to a wall. And a bed-  _on a raised platform_. There was no window that he could see, and very little in the furniture department.  
  
The room had two doors though, one closed and he was willing to bet a pie on it being locked. The other was left slightly ajar, but completely dark on the inside. Probably the bathroom.   
  
His eyes quickly came back to Abaddon and the table next to her- he still couldn't make out what the hell else it held besides the gloves she had now put on.  
  
Heart pounding in his ears, he instinctively tried to push away as she stalked towards him. Not that he was able to do more than push back into the thick pole at his back. Wasn't that just great?  
  
"I'd say you have nothing to be afraid of," she crouched down in front of him, grin sharp and vicious as a hand squeezed between his thighs and gripped his cock. "But I'd be lying," she gave the flesh a few rough tugs, making him wince, before pulling away.  
  
A sigh escaped him as she let go of his cock after getting it interested. Besides the added ache from the rough treatment, he really didn't want to come undone at the hands of a demon.  
  
That relief was short lived though, and he jolted as Abaddon leaned over him, bringing her other arm around his side to grip at the globes of his ass.   
  
"What the-"  _hell_ , he finished in his head. If it hadn't registered before, it definitely did now- he was in deep shit.

A gloved finger slipped between his crack. Dean jolted away  _and_  yelped this time.  
  
Abaddon cackled.  
  
"Abaddon, cut it out!"  
  
_CRACK_  
  
The deafening silence stretched on for as long as he could hold his breath.   
  
As soon as he pulled in a breath, Abaddon slipped a plug into his ass- with only lube smeared over it to ease the way.   
  
Dean panted his discomfort, glad that it was a small one, but by the pleased curl of Abaddon's lips, he knew he wasn't hiding the pain well.  
  
Deciding not to act like a whipped dog, no matter how much he really wanted to and just cower silently, cheek still stinging, he forced himself to look up and take her in. "What the hell was that for?" And screw himself for not being able to meet the demon's eyes!  
  
"That, my pretty little Dean, was for trying me order me." There was no humor in that voice. Not even a hint of it.  
  
Screw knowing exactly where this was going! No way was he just going to sit there and take it.   
  
"You were violating my body," he cringed even as the words left his mouth. As if a demon would care about that! Red rising to his cheeks, he forced himself to continue, "I think that gave me reason enough to ask you to stop!"  
  
Another crack resounded in the room as Abaddon landed a punch into the pillar behind the table. "That's just  _it_! You didn't  _ask_. You demanded!"  
  
_Oh come on!_  Dean would have rolled his eyes, but he caught sight of the whole she had just punched into the pillar. Worriedly, he traced along the cracks running up and down the pillar from the impact point. He'd be surprised it didn't crumble in on itself within an hour.  
  
"Nothing to say, pet," she spat, lips curling into a mocking smirk. Dean found himself unable to think of a response quick enough, and she looked pleased with herself. "Thought so."  


* * *

  
  
He had lost track of time. The harsh pistonning of the thick, rigged dildo was almost pleasing to him now and the thought made his head pound with worry.  
  
As if seeing right through him, Abaddon was right there, pinching his cheek and filling his ears with her deep, throaty voice and the filth of her words. "No, no Dean. Good little bitches don't need to think," she gave his cheek a rough pat and turned on the vibrations on the toy she was using on him.   


* * *

  
  
Abaddon huffed in satisfaction as she gazed at the Righteous Man at her feet, mewling and squirming on her toys and opening his mouth so prettily to suckle on her fingers. He was hers now.  
  
Feeling generous, she undid the bonds in his wrists with the snap of her fingers, but let the collar stay around his neck. With a tug to the leash, she had him stumbling into her arms, dazed and letting out a confused moan, and carried him princess style to the bed she'd had demons set up in the room.  
  
As she set him down, she made sure he didn't put weight on his wrists, and rubbed salve into the tender skin and cooed at him when he sobbed in discomfort. A demon could get used to seeing Dean Winchester like this, she thought to herself, chuckling at the sight as she wrapped his hurt wrists in bandage.

* * *

When he came to again, Dean’s head felt light, and everything seemed hazy and pretty and he felt like floating.  
  
“Is my pretty baby awake?” cooed that deep voice that always soothed him and Dean immediately turned towards it, a whine falling from his lips.  
  
“M-Mommy,” he called out, voice scratchy from sleep, and immediately there was a bottle pressed to his lips, from which he drank eagerly.  
  
“Easy baby, not so quickly,” came her amused voice and Dean made some effort to slow down in taking his drink. Water was so refreshing after all.  
  
When he was done, the woman with the red hair and the reddest lips pulled the bottle away and wiped his chin with a soft towel. “Baby’s always so messy,” she smirked at him, and the look made Dean blush.  
  
“’m sorry,” he quickly apologized, voice small even though she hadn’t really chided him.  
  
She tsked and stroked a gentle hand through his wet hair. She had showered him while he slept. The thought made his eyes well up, and he wanted to give her everything. She did so much for him, always taking care of him and being so patient with someone so useless who made a mess even when drinking water.  
  
“What does my pretty boy want?” she said, scratching lightly under his chin, the other hand rubbing between his exposed thighs.  
  
Abaddon liked keeping him in soft socks, oversized baby colored shirts, and soft lacy panties. All the more to play with her little kitty, she would say. And who was Dean to deny her that when he loved the clothes she got him so much.  
  
“Want… Wanna taste mommy,” he mumbled shyly, but she heard him and let out a breathy chuckle before cupping his cheeks to peck at his puckered lips.   
  
“That’s a great idea. Mommy was wanting baby too,” she grinned and pulled back with one last peck.

With eager eyes Dean followed her movement as she pulled off her pants and tossed them aside before climbing onto the bed with him. She was wearing red panties and kept her shirt on, though the jacket had been discarded somewhere on the back of a chair, and the sight of her shapely form made Dean lick his lips eagerly.  
  
Stopping to hover right over his mouth, Abaddon let him breathe in her scent before lowering her body to let her groin rub onto his face. Dean groaned at the scent and mouthed hungrily at the panties covering the sweet folds he wanted to taste.  
  
“Nah-uh~! Be a good boy and remove them with your lips, Dean. No getting mommy’s clothes dirty,” she chided, and he whimpered. For the first time he regretted asking her to always keep his hands cuffed, for she always undressed herself and he didn’t have to wait for his treat.  
  
After several unsuccessful attempts, frustrated tears burned his vision even as he went in to try again, when he heard her amused laugh. “You gettin’ desperate yet doll?”  
  
When answered with a needy whine, she decided to take mercy on him, “Okay then. Mommy will help you if you use the magic word.”  
  
Almost instantly, his pleas started. “Please, please mommy help me? I’ll be a good boy I promise.”  
  
If Sam Winchester could see his pretty little big brother like this! Abaddon hummed to herself, wondering what his reaction would be. Would Sam ravish this sweet boy first, or would he control himself and try to escape with him right away? Maybe she’ll let him join her in playing with her little kitty sometime.   
  
Even as she made plans in her head, Abaddon distractedly stroked Dean’s smooth cheek, always shaved and hairless, like the rest of him now. “Good boy.”  
  
She peeled off the panties and stroked that pretty face of his with them, feeling a sense of another victory at the way he closed his eyes and tried to follow the touch and smell. Abaddon almost felt like doting on him.  
  
“That’s it, now please Mistress,” she said as she snatched the cloth away from his searching face.  
  
Candy-apple eyes stared at her with stars in them, as if she had hung all the stars and planets in the sky.  
  
After a moment of letting him watch her to his little heart’s content, Abaddon climbed back onto his face, pressing her vagina against his already open mouth, tongue hanging out waiting for a taste.  
  
He sucked and licked at her folds so eagerly kittenish as she rutted against his face to chase her pleasure, that she almost forgot to turn on the small vibrator she had plugged him with.   
  
The jolt that shook through him the moment she turned it on was pleasing as much as it was amusing. But the fact that she had broken Dean Winchester into this little thing always ready to please her and do her bidding brought the demon an altogether different type of pleasure.  
  
He was humming in content and making sucking noises now, and Abaddon pressed down harder so his pretty pink tongue could get all the juices it wanted.   
  
He came a moment later, untouched, and the vibrator still snugly sat in his pretty little hole. She didn’t turn it off. Not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment or two if you liked the smut :)
> 
> tumblr- @sammysdick-ao3  
> lj- sammysdick_ao3


End file.
